Regalo de Navidad
by LilianaTaisho
Summary: Yuuki recibirá un regalo, uno que nunca se lo hubiera esperado.


22 de Diciembre, academia Cross

-Espero que tengan un brillante futuro en sus vidas, a todos los quiero como a hijos propios y espero que recuerden a su academia… Y sin más ¡Feliz navidad!- concluyó Kaien exageradamente emocionado.

Después de sermonear alrededor de diez minutos a tus, ahora aburridos, alumnos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares con maleta en mano. Estando prácticamente a vísperas de una de las festividades más esperadas del año. Claro, todos excepto los "hijos" del director.

-En estas fechas tan especiales me alegra tener a mis hijos cerca- se alegraba Coss dando vueltas a lo largo y ancho de su sala.

Kaien esperaba un "No soy tu hijo" que nunca llegó. Miró a todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Zero-kun?

- El está…- Yuuki volteó hacia su costado, donde supuestamente debería estar Zero, pero éste se había esfumado cual ninja- Estaba aquí

-Ahh… ¿Por qué no puede ser más cariñoso con su padre?- se lamentaba con lágrimas cayendo como cascada.

Yuuki dejó de escucharlo, pensaba en lo extraño que se había portado Zero últimamente, desaparecía en un segundo cuando estaba ella presente. Parecía no quererla cerca.

-Iré a buscar a Zero, adiós director

-¡Dime papá!

Yuuki escudriñó todo el campus en busca de Zero, sin hallarle por ningún lado. Finalmente pasaba por la entrada a la parte correspondiente a la clase nocturna.

_ Aquellos que toman la sangre de la gente_

_Bestias que toman forma humana_

_Eso es…_

_Un vampiro_

_La gente no debe acercarse a los vampiros_

_Si se acercan_

_Serán capturados por esos ojos…_

Recuerdos confusos llegan a su mente haciendo que pierda la orientación y choque con algo, y por consiguiente, caer al suelo.

-Disculpe… ¡K-Kaname-sempai!- grita para luego sonrojarse.

-Yuuki ¿Qué haces por aquí cuando ya no debes ejercerte de guardiana?

- Yo…- ve una mano que la invita a tomarla, pero cuando está por hacerlo las imágenes de su niñez ,que empezó con sangre, llegaron a su mente, quitando la mano de inmediato por el susto.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona Kaname con tono sereno, aunque algo confundido.

-N..No es nada, puedo levantarme yo misma

Yuuki se levantó, sorprendida de que esos recuerdos llegaran en ese momento.

-¿Y usted que hace Kaname-sempai?

-Saldré por unos días debido a algunos asuntos que debo atender

-¿Justo ahora? Pero regresara para navidad ¿Verdad?

-Es una promesa

Yuuki ve a Kaname irse, aun anonadada. Pero cae en la realidad cuando lo pierde de vista ¡Se suponía que buscaba a Zero!, se da cuenta que está por anochecer y se apresura en buscar en el último lugar que quedaba: El establo de Lily.

Al parecer ese caballo no le tenía mucho estima ya que se comportaba extraño cuando se acercaba. Al llegar a la puerta encuentra una pastilla junto a una pequeña caja, al parecer lanzados sin cuidado. Escuchó a Zero, y no sonaba nada bien.

-¿Zero?- lo vio sentado y con una mano en la cara, además que sus ojos comenzaban a teñirse de rojo cuando apareció.

-Yuuki… Vete- dijo entrecortadamente.

El estado de Zero empeoraba, parecía que iba a caer al nivel "E" en cualquier momento. Le vio seria por un momento y añadió:

-Necesitas sangre…- Yuuki se acercó- Puedes… beber de la mía

-…Aléjate…- susurró Zero aun manteniendo algo de cordura, aunque se encontraba muriendo de _Sed_.

Yuuki continuó cortando el espacio de diferencia entre ella y su "hermano", hasta quedar a su altura, dejando su cuello expuesto. Notó que Zero ya no resistía mas y acercaba sus colmillos hacia la nívea piel de Yuuki, quien sintió como era absorbido su liquido vital, viendo los rojos ojos de Zero… Rojos como su sangre.

Cae en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de Diciembre, casa Cross

Yuuki recobra la conciencia al momento que siente un dolor punzante en su cuello. Al tocarlo siente que está vendado, al virarse ve a Zero sentado en una silla, dormido. Nota que se encuentra en su cuarto y que ya ah amanecido. Recuerda lo que pasó el día anterior ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? ¿Le daría anemia algún día?

Se remueve un poco en su cama, causando que el joven cerca de él despierte, pero aun así no la miraba a los ojos.

-Buenos días- sonrió para calmar la tensión.

-…- por la mente de Zero solo rondaba la pregunta de cómo era que Yuuki podía sonreír con lo que había sucedido.

-¿Zero?

-¿Ya estás mejor?- pregunta ocultando su vista tras su flequillo.

-Sí… N…No duele tanto- su voz se quebró un poco al sentir nuevamente dolor proveniente de su herida.

-Lo siento… soy igual… a esos monstruos

_Aquellos que toman la sangre de la gente_

_Bestias que toman forma humana_

_Eso es…_

_Un vampiro_

_-_No es cierto, yo lo hice a propósito

-Yuuki…

_Toc, toc, toc…_

-Adelante- invita Yuuki

-Yuuki, me alegra que hayas despertado

-Gracias director

-Lamento interrumpir, pero debo hablar con Zero- la voz del carismático director tomó un timbre bastante serio.

Zero se levantó sin chistar y siguió a su padre adoptivo, dejando a Yuuki sola.

Ella había tenido la leve esperanza de que fuera Kaname, pero se había equivocado. Se sorprendió al ver el reloj ¡Ya eran las 4 de la tarde! ¿Tanto tiempo había permanecido desmayada?

Se levantó de su cama, tenía un hambre enorme en ese momento, se apresuró en llegar a la cocina, donde pudo escuchar parte de una conversación.

-Así que tu cuerpo no acepta las pastillas

¿Pastillas?

Vio a Zero asentir y al director formar una mueca de preocupación. Entró a la cocina como que no hubiera escuchado nada y se fue directo hacia la comida ¡Menuda hambre la que la invadía!

-¿Yuuki?- interpeló Kaien

-Tengo hambre

El rostro del director se iluminó.

-¡Yo prepararé la cena! ¡Ustedes esperen aquí!

Y en lo que se dio cuenta, estaba sentada ya en la mesa y su "padre" llevaba un lindo delantal, mientras preparaba entusiasmado la cena. Se fijó en Zero, quien también estaba sentado, parecía tener la vista perdida, en un punto fijo de la pared.

-.-.-.-

Cuando Yuuki salía del baño se topó con Zero, quien pasó de frente sin mirarla. Eso le provocó un escozor en el pecho, algo que le dolió internamente. Ella también fue directo a su habitación, a pesar de haber "dormido" mucho tiempo, le dio sueño. Se acostó, y al poco rato, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, aun con ese sentimiento latente en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de Diciembre, vísperas de navidad

Yuuki salía de haberse duchado, lo cierto es que había madrugado ese día, el sueño no le duró tanto, como era de esperarse. Para su buena/mala suerte nuevamente aparece por el pasillo, ignorándola olímpicamente. Ese dolor volvió a volverse vigente, pero no el de su herida, que por cierto estaba sanando poco a poco.

-Director

-¿Sí?

-¿Kaname-sempai ah llegado?

-Aún no, de seguro debe estar por llegar- respondió Kaien, la verdad es que él sabía que no llegaría.

-Está bien, daré una vuelta

-No te demores mucho ¡Armaremos el árbol todos juntos!

La joven paseaba por la desolada academia, hasta los estudiantes/vampiros de la clase nocturna había salido, estaba sola… al levantar la vista le pareció ver a Zero, pero al darse cuenta que fue solo una alucinación, comenzó a preocuparse por eso de la anemia.

Para el momento que se dio cuenta, ya estaba cayendo la tarde ¡Debía armar el árbol!

Corrió hacia su casa, en donde encontró a Kaien y Zero adornando el árbol, bueno, poniéndole la estrella mejor dicho, porque ya estaba terminado. Zero salió de la sala sin decir nada.

-Lamento llegar tarde

-No importa, Zero-kun me ayudó a hacerlo ¡Mira qué lindo ah quedado!

-Sí, está muy bonito

-Ya, vete a cambiarte, que voy a tomar muchas fotos- Kaien sacó su cámara nueva con un brillo en lo ojos, a lo que Yuuki le corrió una gota por la nuca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de Diciembre, 1 minuto para navidad.

-¡La cámara!- gritó Kaien alarmado- ¿Dónde la dejé?- y salió como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Por orden de Cross, Yuuki y Zero estaban en la sala, el ambiente se notaba tenso, así que se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió el regalo correspondiente a Zero y se acercó.

-Etto… Feliz navidad- le entregó el regalo, y por fin la miro, pero vio algo extraño en su mirada.

Recibió el obsequio. 5 segundos para las 12.

_…5…_

Zero se levantó.

_…4…_

Yuuki está confundida.

…3…

Zero se acerca a Yuuki.

_…4…_

Zero toma el rostro de Yuuki.

_…5… Feliz Navidad…_

Zero destruye el espacio existente entre sus rostros y une sus labios, un sutil roce fue suficiente para que Yuuki sintiera todo su rostro arder, un agradable calor en su mejilla. Un beso que inconscientemente era deseado por ambos. Al terminar el contacto, Zero susurra:

-Feliz navidad

_¡Click!_

-Olvidé quitar el flash- comenta Kaien mirando la dulce y primera foto que su cámara ah captado.

**Fin**


End file.
